gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Görevimiz Yeşilay (Mission: Yeşilay)
'Görevimiz Yeşilay (Mission: Yeşilay '''in international versions) is a fanonical FPS game developed and published by 'Gamehand Productions '''for MAVi gaming computer. It takes place in a battle against "Tiryakiler", a nickname for those who are addicted to smoking, alcohols, drugs and electronics. Gameplay '''Görevimiz Yeşilay '''features slightly traditional FPS gameplay. It's played in first-person view and weapons are held on the right. However, the players can select an option to make their weapons relocate to the left. The player(s) can climb up, mantle, slide, crawl forth and back, lean side and throw back grenades. There's no HUD system so the gameplay is harder with new enemies. But the subtitles can be turned on for those who are deaf or have hard time hearing and those who enjoy reading the captions. The health regeneration is not added so the players must watch their steps. The game's blood and gore system is detailed. For example, their hands get torn apart if they got shot in there. There are 6 playable characters in game. You can play solo as one of them or co-op with teammates. Each character has their own endings when finished the game. Characters Playable Characters * '''Fatih "Sultan" Gültekin: '''A 24 year-old university student who dreams of becoming soldier. He dislikes smoking, using drugs like bonzai and drinking alcohols. Plucky and determined, but supportive to his teammates' ideas. * '''Nursel "Kızılay" Güreşçi: '''A young and soft-speaking medical personnel who worked in rehabilitations before becoming Fatih's second-in-command. Stickler but helpful and doesn't flinch from being dirty when it comes to mission. * '''Ayşe "Aden" Özer: '''A 50 year-old mother whose son died by smoking heavily. To avoid the same mistake's repeat, she joined the task force led by Sultan. Golden-hearted, hopeful and respectful. She wishes a bright future where everyone is free from the addictions. * '''Süleyman Dede: '''A war veteran old man whose body was modificated with an android. He joins Fatih's team to ban all tobaccoes, all alcoholic drinks and all drugs. Though he never used any latest electronics, he's perfectly capable of learning new things. Supporting Characters * '''Lena Oskar: '''A German intelligence officer who gives informations about the enemies, places, weapons. She has blonde hair in plaits and light blue eyes. She wears glasses because of an eye illness. * '''Aslan Gültekin: '''Fatih's father and the founder of the Task Force "Yeşilay". Tiryakiler (Enemy Characters) * '''Smokers: '''The first grunts of the "Tiryakiler". They have smokes coming out of their mouths and carries all kinds of tobacco products. * '''Nicotine Throwers: '''They wear gasmasks and carries a flamethrower-type weapon that throws smoke consisting of nicotine. This nicoting will cause the players' view to be blurred temporarily. * '''Alcoholics: '''Their eyes are blackened and body parts, mainly legs and hands, become gangerenous. * '''Feetless: '''Based on Alcoholics but their feet are cut off so that's why they're seen crawling with their hands. * '''Keyboard Warriors: '''They are seen carrying keyboards connecting their brains with cables mounted in there. They use their threatining words to weak the players' health. * '''Hackers: '''They wear headsets and carry laptops that can hack the players' view and ability temporarily. Their hacking can be stopped by throwing EMP grenades. * '''Emojiers: '''They ressurrect emojis to make the players scared out of the bones. * '''Zühtü "Zehirli İntikam" Özler: '''The leader of the "Tiryakiler" and only boss in the game. His son died by trafic accident due to being drunk too much and his daughter was killed by a man whom she met from internet. He released a different type of gas that damages the nerve system and the mind of people named "Ölüm Dumanı" (Smoke of Death). This gas turned the people into "Tiryakiler". Weapons and Equipments Handguns * Yavuz 16 * Kılınç 2000 MEGA Sub-Machine Guns * MP5 Shotguns * Sarsılmaz M212 Assault Rifles * MPT-76 * H&K G3 Sniper Rifles * JNG-90 (BORA 12) Launchers and Grenades * RPG-7 * EMP Grenades * Frag Grenades * Ether Grenades Melee Weapons * Butcher Knife * Yatagan * Rambo Knife Old But Gold (Free DLC) Weapons * Mauser C96 * MP40 * Russian Double Barrelled Shotgun * Mkb. 42 * Turkish Mauser Stages Category:First Person Shooter Category:First-Person Category:First-Person Video Games Category:First-person Category:First Person Shooters Category:First-person shooter Category:First person shooter Category:FPS Category:FPS Video Games Category:MAVi Games Category:Original Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games